10 Songs, 10 MiniFics
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: Includes Spain, Romano, Canada, Germany, Italy, Russia, America, England, Fem!America, Sweden, Finland, Prussia, Japan, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, and the horror that is my iPod on shuffle. Contains mentions of yaoi, mutilation, Disney songs, and tachos


WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS?

Okay, so the rules of this thing said to put your iTunes on shuffle and type till it's over...But I'm cheating and going to keep typing until the idea is through.  
Anyways, here are my 10 mini-hetalia fics, as the rules say.

I'm not responsible if you read it and hate it. I do not intend on editing anything either,  
so spelling/grammical/ect problems will not change. Ever.

Enjoy!  
_

1."Butterfly" by Ayumi Hamasaki FEM!America & Japan Romance

Ameriko walked the streets of Tokyo, a look of distress on her face. She felt like she was looking for someone to be the samuri to her japanese princess, then mentally slapped herself for thinking like a wee-boo. She slowly walked the edge of the man-made pond as dusk fell,  
a light rosy blush dusting her cheeks as she glanced at any guy that passed.

Japan sighed, woundering why he was walking around Tokyo instead of sitting at home watching anime. He willed himself to go home, but his feet carried him twards the man-made pond. He honestly hated this pond, because the building across the pond from him was sitting where an natural pond USED to be.

That's when his eyes came to rest on bouncing blonde hair, that fell to bare shoulders. Butterfly wings detailed on the back of her shirt. He felt his heart jump, and his feet drag him twards this strange girl.

Ameriko sighed and glanced at her own reflection in the water. She noticed someone behind her and looked up to meet Japan's eyes. They staired at each other a moment in disbelief, as the lights of the pond switched on, sending blue and green lights dancing across the black night.

(Heh...My giggles.)  
-

2."Listen to Your Heart (Trance Remix)" by Cascada Sweden & Finland Depressing

Memories flashed before his eyes as he looked at Tino's sad smile. How he loved that smile.

"I have to go..." Tino whispered, eyes whelling up with tears.

Berwald could count the steps in time with his racing heart. -No.- He wanted to scream.  
-Don't walk away from me.-

His mind told him Tino would be better off leaving now. But his heart gave way to reason and reached out weakly and grabbed Tino's hand.

"D'n't..." Berwald whispered feeling his heart whell up in his throat. "Ple'se...T'no,  
d'n't wal' aw'y. S'ay."

Tino turned, bairly able to meet those aqua eyes full of need. He wanted to stay, he did.  
But his country needed him...Maybe in his dreams they could escape to some place without a war to worry about. All of the memories that were precious to them would be lost if he didn't defend his people now though.

"Su-san...If I don't leave now, my people will die. And if they die, you know I'll suffer too. I promise...I'll come back to you." His eyes finally met Berwald's only to be shocked that they were both in tears.

(TT^TT That made me sad!)  
-

3."Poor Unfortunate Souls" by Jonas Brothers (DON'T JUDGE ME!)  
England tricking Italy [Really hard to place in a genre...]

England mused with himself as Italy entered his magic shop. -Another poor unfortunate soul.-  
He faught giggles as Italy looked at him with sad eyes. "Can I help you Italy?"

Italy nodded. "Umm...Fratello told me you can preform spells..."

"Indeed." England smiled coyly. "I've always been able to. What do you need for me to do?"

Italy broke down in tears. "Ger-Germany would rather t-train tha-than spend time w-w-with me!"  
His deminour suddenly changed. "You need to make me appealing to Germany so he'll pay attention to me!"

England blinked slightly before smiling. "Hmmm...I can do that." He opened up his spell book.

"Now I know others have probably been...unsatisfied with my spells. But, haven't I helped them?"  
England asked, mostly to the air, but still turned to see Italy's reaction.

"I guess..." Italy shrugged, hald distracted by a planter full of oddly colored, whilted flowers.

England shot Italy a look, telling him not to touch that. "Russia came here once, wanting to be gentler for Lithuania, and Lithuania came to get stronger for Belarus." He giggled slightly at the irony that had followed suit.

He pulled out a contract, written in cursive english, knowing the Italian wouldn't be able to read it,  
much like the others.

Italy examined the flowers some, and took note of the odd silvery fuzz that covered the steam of the lavender colored flower. England cleared his throat, getting Italy's attention. He held out the contract.

"Now...I don't want MUCH from you...It's something you won't miss while winning Germany's heart.  
If you give me your ability to cook, I'll make you appealing to Germany. You get him to kiss you in three days, and then you get to stay that way forever. Understood?" England explained, handing Italy the quil, pointing to the dotted line. "Sign there."

Italy nodded eagarly and sighed his name.

England smiled as the Italian before him turned into a German Shephard. Italy looked at himself in the mirror and yelped, then growled at England.

England shrugged. "What? You weren't very spesific. Germany loves dogs anyways...And with that coat,  
you'll be his prize indeed."

(Why this song?)  
-

4."Gaston" yes, from Beauty and the Beast Gaston...  
The Baltics and Russia Comedy

Russia sighed, flopping in a chair. "This is embarressing!" He whinned. "All of my uniforms are stupid looking! No wounder no one takes my country seriously!"

"N-No no, ! Everyone is intimidated by your country! Some people just get rid of that intimidation by trying to make it seem less so!" Latvia pipped up, he gave the other two Baltics glances of need. Latvia placed a hand on Russia's shoulder. "It's disturbing to see you upset, sir!"

Russia looked up at Latvia and punched the smaller nation in the arm.

"Everyone here wants to be like you, even if your punches really hurt!" Latvia blurtted out, rubbing his arm.

"Th-That's right!" Lithuania added, half scared at what Russia would do to Latvia if they didn't add in.

Estionia looked at him. "It is?" Lithuania elbowed him. "Oh...Yeah! That's right!"

"There's no one in the world who is as manly as you!" Lithuania added.

"I guess..." Russia shrugged.

"You're the strongest! No one fights like you, or is built as tough as you!" The baltics said in unison,  
forcing smiles.

Russia raised an eyebrowl, waiting for them to continue.

Latvia smiled, feeling safe. "No one shoots better!"

"No one treats us better?" Estonia asked the others who nodded.

Russia folded his arms infront of himself. "You guys..."

"We'd rather be on your team than anyone else's in the world!" Lithuania cheered.

The three Baltics stopped, noticing the aura in the room, and looked at Russia, who was smiling his usual, cruel smile."You three...Those are all lines from that kiddy movie America lent me." Russia called them out on that.

The three smaller, weaker nations began to tremmble violently at being found out.

(That was kinda awesome...)  
-

5."Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins (aka God)  
FEM!America & Japan Romance

Japan wasn't sure about the strangers at first. They were all bigger than any of his soilders.  
All of them were loud and obnoxious, and he wanted them to just leave, but Ameriko was different.

She was able to hold his attention for some reason. He wanted to learn everything he could from her.  
It ment something, but also, absolutely nothing. He had always thought he was an old dog that couldn't learn any new tricks, but she had taught him how to cook American foods, so he knew he could learn from her.

As the weeks went on, every move, every gesture Ameriko made, made Japan's heart jump. He felt the need to be at her side all the time. He would follow her anywhere, and it made him happy. He wanted to show her his peacful home, it's beauty.

He offered Ameriko one day to show her around his home. She smiled and agreed, taking his hand, and dragging him along behind her. The whole day, she dragged him from place to place, going back and forth between being overly excited, to extremly calm. It kept Japan on his toes. But the way she smiled, made Japan feel like all was right in the world. He looked at his empty hand as Ameriko was taking pictures of some koi fish and reached for her hand. She blinked at it a minute before smiling and pulling him down, into the pond with her.

As Japan resurfaced, only to be splashed by a giggling Ameriko, he woundered if he'd ever understand the American and her customs, but shook his head, not caring, and splashed back.

(Why do I keep using this pairing? ...I hate Fems...)  
-

6."Night Surgeon" from REPO! The Genetic Opera Prussia [Another hard genre to place]

"Prussia, we need you to kill two countries who has...Lost sight in the plans for our new world."

"Vhy couldn't you phone me this target?" Prussia asked, then regretted instantly. "It's my bruder and Italy, right?"

"They are too in love to continue with us to glory, they MUST be dealt with."

"I can't-!"

"You will!...Don't make me take you back there..."

"Don't! Don't take me back there..." Prussia begged.

Servants came out and dressed Prussia in his all black uniform, equipting him with his needed weapons.

"Holy Rome..." He whispered, gripping his iron cross. "I'm so sorry..."

"Remember who you are..." His boss whispered. "Remember what you did to your brother..."

The servants whispered in his ears. "Remember who you are, what you did to your brother..."

His boss handed him an old rusting sword. "See your blade? Your blunt companion? See it glide! See it slice!"

The servants whispered more. "Remember who you are! What you did to him!"

"I remember!" Prussia screamed. "I remember every dieing whisper, every desperate murmur!" He stabbed into three of the servants. "I remember as I gazed apon him! He looked just like you!" He pointed to one that gripped at his boot as she drowned in her own blood. "He looked JUST like you! I remember every face I've killed with my bruder!  
I remember watching him die! I remember his love's face when I told him! I remember bringing him back! I REMEMBER!"

He stopped screaming and looked at the floor around him. Everyone was dead, except for his boss. He dropped his old sword and turned from his boss. "Find someone else to do this job..." He said shakingly as he left the room.

7."All About Your Heart" by Mindy Gledhill Sweden & Finland Romance

Berwald stood akwardly in the doorway of our kitchen, as I cooked. I could feel his eyes on me, so I turned and looked at him. He stood up straighter and then shifted his weight. He stepped out of the door way,  
then came back and stuttered out, "Sm'lls good."

I smiled feeling pity for him and shook my head as he apologized. "I don't mind you acting weird."  
I admitted, feeling my heart swell with love. It was one of the things I loved dearly about him.

~ I sighed, enjoying coacoa under the stars with Tino. It seemed like stary nights were the stars glitterd beautifully follows Tino him everywhere he goes. Like an amazing painting, he is a rare beauty indeed.  
He snuggled closer to me as he looked up at the sky, stars reflecting in his violet eyes making them glisten more than normal.

I've loved him from the moment I saw him, in every single way.

~ I love Berwald more with each passing day...I don't care how many scars we both get...I love him.

~ "Why do you seem so afraid to just show me your affection?" I asked him as we sat under stars.

He looked down into his mug of coacoa. "I w's hur' on'e." He whispered. "Lo'g 'go."

I gently gripped his hand. "That was long ago, Su-san...Don't you think it's time to let go of that pain?"

He looked at me and met my smile with his own smeirk and nodded. "I lo'e ya' T'no." He whispered reluctantly,  
as if scared of my reaction.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Berwald."

I felt him relax and a strong arm wrap around my waist. I looked up at the stars, and they seemed to sparkle more brilliantly than ever.

8."Ugly Side" by Blue October Germany & Italy Romance/Angst

I sat up at night, Italy's head in my lap. Innocence in the hour of pure darkness. There was no moon, but I could feel the fires of dieing souls in the air, though they were miles away.  
To Italy, the fires were something I made, something that was good. But he is ignorant to what the fires really are...

People...People from across Europe burning in the night. Their tourtured souls mixxing with the air. They were the reason I sat awake at night, regreting this. Regreting letting Italy be taken under my wing. He was too innocent to see the horrible things I was doing, even to some of his own people. Blinded by love...

I felt terrible for using him. He never saw me as anything but perfect, but I'd hate for him to learn the truth. The truth that I am setting fire to the world. I don't want him to ever know...  
I think if he were to find out, he'd hate me forever...And I couldn't bare that. I loved him,  
but I couldn't...I could never hurt him.

He can never see my ugly side...

9."Mister Cellophane" from Chicago Canada Hurt&Comfort

The world meeting went from being a meeting about the upcomming olypics to watching different movies from the countries.

I, being invisable had to sit on the floor, not being counted for a chair, and not wanting to risk being sat on. Course, I did almost get stepped on by Russia, but Latvia somehow distracted him enough to not take another 3 centimeters of stride.

Even little Latvia could be seen...

America, seeming to need a reason to leave, struck a match and flung it into the second row. "FIRE!" He yelled. "IN THE SECOND ROW!" Then, as the countries scrambled, he smiled and ducked out the back with England.

Obviously people had noticed him...But if I had done that-...No one would notice. Because I'm invisable.

America told me my name should be Mister Cellophane, since no one ever sees me, and can walk by me, without knowing I had been there.

My attention was pulled from the corney Korean drama as a cat sniffed my boot infront of me,  
before hopping into Greece's lap. I looked up at him as he scratched the cat's ear and gave it a fish shapped treat.

I puffed out my cheeks, and looked at the floor. To be that cat-...That'd make me happy. At least then Greece would pay attention, even if it ment constantly having to lick myself clean.

But Greece hadn't noticed me for the whole meeting. Nope. Just his cat. But then again, the cat probably only smelled the fresh leather of my new boots.

As the meeting ended with America's movie...Chicago, I think...I stood, feeling tired. Being invisable could be tireing. We all filled out into the hall. Some countries stood in groups, chatting, others headed for the exits.

I glanced at myself in the mirror to the left of the confrence room and noticed how unimpressive I seemed compaired to the other nations. My coat hung off me, like it was 2 sizes too big, and my blonde hair waved partly in my face. Comparied to that...I wasn't much different looking than America...The only difference seemed to be our hair, and eye color.(...and maybe our weight...)

I turned to the hall and felt the need to scream at them, let them have a good look at me, but all that came out was a mutter about moose and icecream. (Mmm...Moose Tracks.)

For the ubteenth time that night, I looke at the floor. "I'm not invisable for real...Am I?"

The polar bear in my arms looked up at me for the first time that night, head tilted slightly.  
"Who are you?" He asked.

I sighed, not wanting to answer, then whispered. "I'm Canada...I'm made of air, and completely see through..."

That's when I felt a frim hand on my right shoulder, putting a heavy weight on it, making me wince slightly. I looked over to see Russia smiling down at me.

"Canada, I will beating your butt this year at the winter olympics, da?" He asked, adding a hint of teasing to his voice.

I felt my heart swell. 'Canada.' He knew who I was, and not just because I corrected him!

I nodded excitedly. "You bet! I'll fight you for first in ice hockey!"

As Russia walked off, I whispered to myself, "I'm not invisable..."

I smiled.

(ALMOST DONE ALMOST DONE ALMOST DONE ALMOST DONE!)  
-

10."I Need Some Sleep" by Eels SpainxRomano Hurt/Comfort

Romano laied awake in bed, the warmth of the spainaird just out of reach of his hand.  
His heart ached with the need to wake him, spilling out all the thought that kept him awake at such a late hour, but the wheels in his mind were turning so much, he didn't even register the ache.

During the war, Romano had woundered if he'd ever get to be at peace again. He had worried so much then. Worried for his stupid little brother, worried for their country, their people,  
worried for himself, but somehow, late those nights, he would worry into hysterics over Antonio.

Now, the world had been at peace for several, several years. So why was he so worried now?  
It didn't make sense to him.

The one time he confided a little into his lover, his response was, "You need to let it go, Lovino.  
You will worry yourself sick again."

Romano, rolled onto his side, huffing slightly from sleep deprivasion, and frustration.

He guessed he was worried about the next war. Worried that all he loved would be torn apart again.  
After all, Feliciano wasn't the same. He might still have the same deminor, sure. But, he now sported a scar on his left shoulder. Small and round where a bullet had met with his flesh.

Romano shivered at the thoughts of gore. His baby brother had been shot that war, and Antonio-...  
Antonio had been in worse shape at that time. Burned, bruised, broken. The images forever imprinted into Romano's memory.

Romano flitched when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, dragging him close to the body behind him.  
Antonio placed a gently kiss on the crook of his neck. "Cold?" He asked, sleep slurring his crappy Italian.

The italian felt his cheeks flush. Antonio never spoke Italian unless he was genuinly concerned about him. He rolled to face him, but found himself burring his face into the spainiard's chest.  
"Shut up, stupid." He muttered, voice cracking slightly.

"Lovino..." Antonio whispered, knowing eactly what the other had been losing sleep over. "No matter what happens in the world, I will always protect you..." He thought of the correct phrase in Italian before adding, "Ti amo, Romano. I will not fall, until you do."

Romano felt his blush darken, but didn't voice his embarresment. Instead, he huddled closer to the radiating warmth comming from Antonio, and hoped to God that the stupid spainiard was right.

Last Note:

FINALLY! Hehehehehehe! *explodes*  
I'M DONE! XD So happy~~~~~~!

Thank you to the regular people who constantly follow my updates. (That makes my self esteem go up to +9000)  
Thank you for my REVIEWS! (I much loves them good.) I love reading feed back, even if it is just one word.  
(Ex: "Tacho!")

So, I'm going to start using tumblr to take requests. The requests are open! XD Soooo, type in my name (Volicea Ezzaru) into tumblr, and go stalks me!

(It's okay to stalk cause I want you to!)

Btw: NEVER doing this again... 


End file.
